Dark, Light, and Chocolate
by darkeyezblue
Summary: No-one has ever heard of a Dark Immortal falling for a Human before, well that is untill Edward arrives at Forks high, where he meets Bella Swan, the human girl of his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark,**

**Light,**

**And**

**Chocolate.**

**Everyday is the same. I wake up, have breakfast, go to school, go to work, do homework, make dinner, and go to bed, then the cycle starts all over again. The only interesting thing, is that around where I live, are the Immortals. The Light and Dark. Now, both Light and Dark Immortals are vampires, with only one difference, the Light only drink the blood of animals where as the Dark, they drink the blood of humans, but only those that are criminals on death row, other then that, they drink donor blood so that they don't kill anyone they know, like me. **

**My name is Bella Swan, I'm seventeen and in my junior year at Forks High School. I work three days a week at Newton's and three days at the local chocolate shop. You may think that both jobs put together gives me quite the haul, but every cent goes into my college fund, so that as soon as I graduate, I'm out of here and hopefully studying at the one and only Dartmouth.**

**Anyway, back to the subject at hand, the Immortals though different in ways have some things in common, they can bare children, they stop ageing at eighteen, and when they find their mates, that's it, no-one else can come between them, it's sweet actually that they will love and live spending their days together and besides from each other, their natural enemy are the wolves down at La Push reservation, which my friend Jacob is a proud member of.**

**I was on my way to school as usual when one of my tires decided that my life isn't boring enough, and so decided to grace my life by going flat. Great! Not only was the truck a Chevy from the fifties, but I used the spare tire last time I got a flat out in Port Angeles, and had no other way to get to school unless I walked the last two miles there. Where's that psychic pixie when you need her!? My best fried Alice is a Light Immortal along with her parents. She's also gifted with being psychic.**

**How could she not see this happening? As if right on queue my phone started ringing with her ring tone that I picked just for her. ''Alice…why did you not warn me before that this would happen? How the hell am I supposed to get to school?'' I said before she could even get a word in. ''Bella calm down, me and Jasper are on our way so be patient ok? God you know how my ability is still progressing!!'' she had me there, ''wait a minute…Jaspers coming with you?'' Jasper is her mate, not that I have anything against him (well, anymore), he was a Dark Immortal, but when he met Alice that changed. He became a Light Immortal. It's hard for him as he isn't used to the new diet as he has only been at it for the past year, but his eyes have now gone to that golden colour that the Lights have instead of the blood red of the Darks.**

''**Yeah I hope that not a problem as we are around the corner from you now'', I could see her car now '' no its not a problem I can see your car now bye.'' I got in the back of Alice's canary yellow Porsche 911 that she got on her seventeenth birthday saying hi to Jasper and giving Alice a hug from behind her chair and we were off to school with five minutes to spare before the first bell. **

**Forks High is in the middle of the town reachable by everyone, so all classes have a selection of people including the Immortals. It's not s bad as long as you don't annoy a Dark Immortal. **

**After we had gotten our new schedules and locker numbers, we made our way to first class. History, brilliant!! An hour of the most boring voice drone on and on whilst I'm sat there, trying really hard to not fall asleep and fail. I didn't know anyone in that class so it wasn't too hard to not get distracted, not trying to fall asleep is another thing altogether though. Trig was next with Mr. Varner.**

**Not my best subject might I add, and not to mention having Jessica Stanley, one of Forks High skanks along with Lauren Mallory in the same class and her unavoidable chatter mouth. Turns out I have Spanish next with her as well, wonderful, and if I'm correct, I have to sit next to her in that class as well. At the moment, she's been quiet because of the class, so I'm lucky so far. With only five minutes left till the bell goes, I was discreetly getting ready to bolt as soon as it went, but no such luck. She had me cornered just as I was about to leave the room. ''Hey Bella. How was your summer break? Mine was like amazing. Me and Mike hung out like all the time and it was just so perfect like a dream. Anyway…you seen the new Dark Immortal? He's so like hot I hope I like get to know him like better if you know what I like mean. so anyway…'' **

**I wonder how anyone can stand her? Walking to Spanish she just kept going on and on about meaningless crap. Yeah I heard about the new Dark Immortal starting this year but I don't actually care. Alas, I had to make it seem like I was listening since I have another hour with her before lunch…wait!…did I have that with her to?! Please god not another hour with her!! ''Bella, you listening to me? Bella?'', ''Oh sorry Jess, guess I just spaced out a bit''. Yeah right, me space out, I just didn't want to listen to her rambling on.**

**Finally!…she shuts up! A new reason to like Spanish, as well as the fact that it's a nice language, but it makes Jessica shut up!! A nice quiet hour of learning, and my mood is kind of picking up. I don't think lunch could come round quick enough though. I wanted to see Alice, no reason why, she's just my best friend and I need help with that damn trig homework Mr. Varner had set us. I knew he didn't like me!! **

**I walk through the cafeteria doors with Jessica beside me, tugging me to the lunch line and looked for Alice, completely ignoring Mike Newton's attempt at gaining my attention to sit with him, and that's when I saw him. The new Dark Immortal sitting with Emmett and Rosalie, the schools 'IT' couple if you will. The new guy had unruly copper-bronze looking hair that looked thick and silky and needed to be tamed, he had a chiselled jaw as if the gods had carved it themselves, a perfectly shaped nose and lips that just begged to be kissed. I could tell that he had muscles, not so in a way like Emmett, but still there on his lean 6''3 figure. When I got to his eyes, he was staring at me. His eyes were blood red just like I knew they would be, but still, they were drawing me in. I could feel this weird electricity type buzzing between us. His look was so intense, I had to look away. Alice was waving at me from across the cafeteria, so I went and joined her. But I could still feel his eyes on me.**

**Edward pov.**

Great. Just bloody marvellous. I hate my parents. I was fine in Chicago. They could have left me there whilst they moved to this shit hole of a town named after a piece of cutlery. I mean really…who in the right mind would call a place Forks?! Not to mention the fact that I had to switch schools, fan-fucking-tastic!! My first day and I don't like it. My first class was English, and the hole time I was there, these two girls who I learned to be Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory kept bombarding me with stupid questions and fantasies in their minds. So that was a shit start to the day. Spanish I can do considering I studied it at my other school and quite possibly know more than this so called teacher in front of me. I had trigonometry after that then an hour of lunch. Trig was fun cause I met another Dark Immortal called Emmett. He and his girlfriend Rosalie are the 'IT' couple in school, I'll meet her at lunch since I'll be joining them.

We walked through the cafeteria doors and straight to a table with who I assume to be Rosalie there already. I got in line to get a packet of donor blood to keep me going through the day and returned to where Emmett and Rosalie sat. They were talking about Rosalie's brother Jasper, who recently became a Light Immortal due to his mate Alice, a born Light Immortal. It's not uncommon for our 'kind' to find mates in the other side, but usually it doesn't make any less helpful as the family members have to go through a certain type of loss. It's nothing like loosing a loved one who passes away, but close as the connection between them is shaken. Their thoughts were everywhere due to the stress of the situation. Rosalie hasn't spoken to him since he turned to their side last year, and she misses him. From his mind, I could tell he missed his sister to, but could not risk the relationship he had with Alice, neither could Rosalie with Emmett. I had just tuned out their thoughts, when the most amazing scent hit me like what I would have imagined a truck load of bricks falling on a human would feel like. 

The sweetest blood, sugary sweet and floral. My throat roared with flames, and I was suddenly grateful for the blood packet that I had purchased, taking a huge swig to quench my thirst. That's when she walked in. She stood there staring at me. I took that time to really look at her. She had long, wavy mahogany hair down to her waist, deep chocolate brown eyes, full, pink lips and translucent looking skin. By the looks of her, she was about 5''4 and quite slender, with just the right amount of curves on her body. A strange type of electric buzzing charged through my body as I gazed at her, with a feeling of longing to go to her, which I myself found strange. Never in my life had I experienced these feelings for a mere human, nor a vampire. It has never even been thought of throughout our 'kinds' entire history. I tried to hear what she was thinking, but was meet by silence. I closed my eyes to concentrate better, but still, nothing. This human was immune to my gift!! I made a mental note to talk to my father when I next saw him.

Jessica, the girl who had been more than irritating tugged her arm to go to the line. I watched as she walked away. At that moment, Jessica's thoughts began bombarding me _why on earth is EDWARD CULLEN __looking at Bella like that ?! Maybe he's just hungry and the pack isn't helping him? Anyway, I honestly wouldn't miss her! Neither would a few others that I know of! Besides, I am much more better looking than her! She's just plain. _

Well that pissed me off!! How the fuck dare she?! First off, the pack is the only thing helping me not drain her! And secondly, Bella is by far more beautiful to me than Jessica. Bella is a natural beauty, where as Jessica looks like she paints it on, on a regular bases. 

_Today I ask her! No more waiting! She will be mine! Bella will say yes to me! _Now who was that? I glanced around the room and found the source of the 'voice' in my head. Oh. I see. Mike Newton. Gah….can he be more graphic with his stupid fantasies? Then again, I wouldn't mind Bella and myself doing some of those things. Hang on…..huh? She's a fucking human!! Damn my hormones. Great! I got a fucking boner in the cafeteria!! 

That mike guy is really dong my head in now. He really has no respect for woman. He may as well have Jessica…..oh wait….ewww! That answers that thought then. I shudder at the memory I just witnessed, and wish I really hadn't have probed right then.

I was relieved to see that she had completely ignored where Mike was saving seats for them, as she goes and sits with a Light Immortal and her ate, who by memories, used to be one of us. I'm just trying really hard to not go over to where she's sat and run away with her. _why does Mike always pay her more attention than me? I mean, we had the moment, then she wrecks it by moving here!! If she wasn't here then we would still be doing stuff together!! _that explains Jessica's previous thoughts then. I can see why she would be jealous. Hell. Even I am and I don't even understand why. 

**Bella pov**

As I sit with Alice, and Jasper, I can't help but feel **him** watching me. I know it was the new guy by the electric buzzing type thing that had somehow become exceptionally stronger. My heart was racing, causing Alice and Jasper to look at my funny, but I shrugged it off. Somehow, knowing that he was looking at me, made me want to just go over there, and….stop right there! I am in no way having thoughts and feelings like these for a Dark. Light, maybe. Dark, absolutely fucking no way. But then again, I can just see myself running my hands through that unruly hair, kissing those lips, and feeling him in me.

Calm down girl, before all the Immortals smell your arousal, and that includes the new guy! ''Bella, your still coming with me and Jazz to the movies tonight right? Or does Charlie need you at home tonight?''. Shit!! I new I forgot, lucky for me, Charlie works late on Mondays. 'No it's good. Remember I'm working at Newton's after school. So I'll be finished at about eight if you could pick me up on the way?'' I didn't need to drive to any of the paces that I worked. Newton's was ten minutes down the road, and Aerials chocolate shop was just around the corner, so all I had to do, was not get detention to get to either one on time. With the bell only minutes away, and plans to see each other tonight, we left the cafeteria to our respected classes. I had biology next with . One of the classes that I was exceeding really well. 

Unfortunately for me, Mike decided to catch up and walk with me since he was in my class. Yay for me!! I get an annoying egotistical dimwit who wont leave me alone. ''Bella hey. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight, maybe catch that new romance flick that I heard bout?'' hmmm…. What to answer, what to answer indeed? ''Sorry Mike. I already have plans with Jasper and Alice after work. Maybe next time.'' As if that is ever going to happen. And with that, we walked to his seat. My desk was only occupied by me. It got kind of boring having no-one to talk to, but I work better that way I guess. 

I felt it before I saw him. The weird electric buzz thing. With a minute to the bell, he walked in. my heart literally went into overdrive causing him to look at me. Of course he could hear it! Weird thing was, instead of looking smug about, he just smiled the most sexiest crooked grin have ever seen. ''Ahh…Mr. Cullen. Class this is Edward Cullen, please make him feel welcome. Edward, you can take that seat next to Bella. Hopefully she'll share the lab work with you.'' My heart just flipped. As he made his way over to me, I tried to calm my over active heart, but nothing worked. He just looked at me the hole time until he actually sat down. Then commenced looking at me. This is odd behaviour for Dark Immortal.

''Right class, today we since your new here I'm sure that Bella wouldn't mind if you take a bit of extra time on this lab. Now all of you, get to work, we will be doing lab work on the different phases of mitosis. Work with your partners on this''. Not only do I have to sit next to the guy who is making my body crazy, but I have to talk to him. Great day for me.

**Edward pov.**

I slowly made my way to biology, trying to forget the images in Emmett's head about him and Rosalie, and other things that makes me shudder with the thought. Feeling her before seeing her, I stepped through the door way just as the bell went, I make my way to the teacher. Her heart beat was in overdrive, causing me to look at her, but I couldn't react with the same smug look I would normally give a human girl, instead, I just gave her a sincere smile on my half. 

''Ahh…Mr. Cullen. Class this is Edward Cullen, please make him feel welcome. Edward, you can take that seat next to Bella. Hopefully she'll share the lab work with you.'' _Bella. _Very fitting for her. I swear I heard her heart speed up, never losing eye contact with her, I walked over to her table where the only spare seat was, hmmm, must have been my lucky day, and then continued to stare at this beautiful dangerous creature. I know, very odd behaviour for a Dark Immortal, but I don't care. 

''Right class, today we since your new here I'm sure that Bella wouldn't mind if you take a bit of extra time on this lab. Now all of you, get to work, we will be doing lab work on the different phases of mitosis. Work with your partners on this''. This guy just made it to my top favourite people, since doing this lab means I get to talk to this angel. I guess I should introduce myself….yeah…that should help break the ice. ''Hi. My name is Edward Cullen. I'm guessing by Mr. Banners seating plan that you're Bella?'', wow, saying her name is making me hard. How the hell does that happen with a name???? 

She turns to look at me through her lashes. Does she even know how sexy that is? ''Oh…um…yeah. I'm Bella. Have you done anything like this lab before?''. What could I say to that? No I haven't, but I'll know the answers since I can read minds? ''Yeah, actually I have back in Chicago. It was boring then since I didn't have a goddess sitting next to me.'' A light blush crept up her cheeks, giving her a positive glow. I cant believe that I actually said that out loud. Instead of saying anything though, she put her hair between us, as if to make a curtain. Damn it!! Now I can't see her expressive eyes which are the only sources of her mind to me. I'll have to get to know her better…maybe take her out? 

_That new Dark Immortal shouldn't waste his time with her!! She's such a loser!! _Hmmm, who was that? Looking around the class room, my eyes meet a pair of greyish eyes that are currently starring daggers at the back of Bella's head. As she sees me looking at her, I'm guessing that she is trying to give me a sexy smug smile, which in turn, just makes me want to eat human food, and gag on it. 

I turn to the beauty next to me, that electrical buzzing stronger then it was from across the cafeteria was there. Taking my phone out, I text my mother asking if she knew how to tell if you had found your mate. It was twenty minutes later when she said 'You know when you can feel an electrical buzz around that person, and I gets stronger the closer you are to them. Why? Do you think that you have found your mate? Oh Edward!! I'll be so happy if you found yours! What's she like? Is she an immortal?' Shit!! So she is my mate!! How do I tell them that my mate is a human? I couldn't bare to take her life away!! Sure she would still get a life, but an eternity of living as a seventeen year old?? What if she didn't want that? Damn it!. 

We work on the lab, and thankfully, we are done before anyone else. I take the time we have left to let my imagination run free, with this beautiful goddess beside me as inspiration.

_We were at my house alone, 'Edward? Show me your room?' how could I ever deny her what she wished? I took her to my room, then suddenly, she pushed me up against the door. ' You have no idea how long I've been waiting to be alone with you!' I groan, picking her up, I made my way to my bed. As I laid her down gently, I began to remove our clothing. She began kissing my neck, then jaw, and lastly, my lips as she helped to discard the remainder of our clothing. _

_Standing up, I gaze down at her naked body, feeling my arousal for her grow. Taking a deep breath, I am assaulted with not only the smell of her delicious blood, but also her own arousal. I start running my hands down her creamy white body and cup her breasts in my hands. They fit so perfectly there. Taking one in my mouth, I lick her hard nipple, whilst my other hand lavishes attention on the other. A low, long moan escapes her mouth which encourages my actions further. _

_I swap places with my hand and mouth to provide an equal amount of attention to the other. She whimpers as I trail my hands down her stomach, to in-between her legs. Plunging two fingers inside her, she writhes beneath me as my fingers curl up and strokes her -spot. Her body convulses, and just as she reaches the start of her orgasm…_

BRING

BRING

BRING

''Alright class, see you next time.'' 

I'm brought out of my wonderful daydream by Mr. Banners voice dismissing class. I turn to Bella just as she stands to leave. She turns to me, and whispers so quietly, that if I had of been human, I wouldn't of heard it ''By Edward.'' with that said, she walks quickly out the door, almost tripping as she goes.

I'm dumbfounded in my seat. My mind still replaying her departure, and that one sentence that went straight to my non beating heart. 

Packing up my stuff, I head out the room. I'm going to have many wonderful thoughts tonight when I get home. Maybe I'll play my piano for a bit. 

_

* * *

_

When I got home at the end of the day, my mother was in the living room, finalising plans for a house she was refurbishing.

''Edward? What was with that text u sent me? I know I answered it but I was just curious to know why you asked. Have you met someone who could be your mate?'' Why I didn't see that coming, I have no idea. Usually my mind reading gift alerts me to what others are thinking, but I guess that since I have been concentrating to much on Bella today, that I unconsciously blocked other thoughts from getting through. '' Umm, not sure mom. Just curious I guess for when I do find my mate.'' Hopefully that'll end that thought process.

Later that night, I was just thinking about how to go about this hole Bella thing. I mean its unheard of for an immortal to find a mate in a human. Damn it, why can't this be simpler? I can't stop thinking about her. Part of me wants to drain her dry, while the other part screams in pain at the idea. What the fuck am I going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

Bella pov

**It has been an entire week since Edward has arrived. An entire week of having the same feeling go through me when ever he's near me. And an entire week of me relishing in it. Alice wont tell me what she has been seeing in her visions. But, maybe I don't want to know? If it's good, then I guess I could let it be a surprise, (though I loathed them usually,) but not wanting to taint this, I shall relent only this once, much to Alice's disappointment. I am also ,ore than certain, that if it was going to be horrendous, then Alice will tell me. She would never not tell me if she could help it. **

**Though the week has been somewhat pleasant… I am a little, if not a lot annoyed by a certain member of the male population! Mike Newton!! Work or school, he just doesn't give up, and it's pissing me off. Can he not take a hint?? Well I don't really need an answer for that cause otherwise he would have stopped hounding me since I got here, which by the way, was a god damn year ago!!**

**A wet, dreary Monday morning, like any other day in Forks, and I'm driving to school. Part anxious to see Edward, and part scared. Scared, I don't know why. Maybe I should ask Alice if there is any danger coming, or get Jasper to help? Oh well, I'm sure it's me. **

**As soon as my truck is parked, I hop out, only to bump into Mike and fall on my ass. Wonderful! My day is off to a tremendous start (insert sarcasm here).**

''**Hey Bella. You ok? Look, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me Friday night? You know, dinner, movie, maybe the arcade?'' I'm sorry? Did he help me up? No! he asked my if I was ok? No! I'm not cause now my ass is sore and I have to think of an excuse for Friday! Damn him and his never ending persistence! **

**Looking round the parking lot for Alice, I see Edward leaning against his Volvo looking at us. That, may I say is one hell of a death stare. The question is, is it aimed at me, or Mike? Be aimed at Mike, please be aimed at Mike. Don't know why I did it, but I caught his eye to give him the 'Please help look' which in turn he looks startled. Strange. But then again, so is what I just did. **

''**Oh well Mike, umm, I'm working Friday, remember?'' Please go away! ''I can pick you up when you finish. About eight yeah? Then we can go…'' He never got to finish that sentence. You want to know why? I'll give you a hint! He's a Dark Immortal, with wild Bronze looking hair, a perfect face to match a perfect body defined by the black t-shirt and fitting jeans standing next to us clearing his throat.**

''**Umm, sorry to interrupt, but Bella is it? I was wondering if you could help me with an essay on Friday? I heard you're the best in English, and I would really appreciate your help. That is, if you are not busy already?''**

**Did that just happen? Am I just staring at him with my mouth open? Yes. Yes I am, and yes it did! **

''**Umm…well….I Ahh…don't see why not.'' Really? Stuttering? Clever! I look to Mike to see a look of disdain on his face. I don't think he likes how things have just turned out. **

''**I thought all Immortals were supposed to be really smart?! Guess you're the exception Cullen. Ha. Imagine that. A dumb Immortal! So anyway Bella, about Friday…I'll pick you up at half eight. See you.'' and with, Mike walked off, leaving me dumbfounded as to how he could just assume that I would go with him instead of helping Edward with his non-existing English problem.**

''**Well…err Edward…thanks for trying to help, guess I'm stuck with him on Friday unless you have any other ideas besides pretending you need help with English'' Turning to Edward, he's staring in the direction Mike just went, and let me tell you, he is one scary looking guy right now. I wonder if he's like this because he doesn't want me to go with Mike on Friday! The thought made me blush. Yeah right! Like Edward would even go for someone like me! At least I can dream though. **

**Edward turned to look at me. Running his hands through that amazing hair of his, he sighed, a slight smile forming on his face. ''Well, I Ahh….I got to go. See you in Biology Bella.'' and with that, he walked off. Ok! What the hell was that about? Great! How the hell am I going to get out of this thing on Friday?**

**Edward pov**

It has been an entire week since I had arrived at Forks. An entire week of having the same feeling go through me when ever she's near me. And an entire week of me relishing in it.

To say that I was aware of her scent would be an understatement. I was consumed by it willingly.

I had just arrived at school and was about to make my way to the entrance when I caught her scent. Venom coating my mouth as I tried to keep in check of what her blood was doing to me. During my internal battle with myself, I saw non other then that vile Mike Newton approached her. It took all my self control to not go over there and kill him.

Having to endure his thoughts about her for the past week were excruciating. He didn't see her as a person, just as someone to fuck, then leave. What I wouldn't give to be able to rip him limb from limb!

''Hey Bella. You ok? Look, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me Friday night? You know, dinner, movie, maybe the arcade?'' What? I'm glad my kind have enhanced senses, otherwise I would not of heard this. I cant believe he has the nerve to ask her out!! Well then again, I haven't said anything to her since my first biology lesson with her, even then it wasn't as much as it could've been.

Just as I look over to observe this interaction, I catch Bella looking at me. Even though I can't read her mind, I have gotten pretty good at reading her facial expressions. Her eyes seem to be pleading with me to help her. Why would she ask me for help? But one look at her, and I know for a fact that I can't deny her anything. If Emmett were here, he'd be saying I was whipped! Yeah right like he can talk, what with Rosalie basically owning him.

I was walking over to them just as she had finished answering, and he still didn't seem to get the hint. ''Umm, sorry to interrupt, but Bella is it? I was wondering if you could help me with an essay on Friday? I heard you're the best in English, and I would really appreciate your help. That is, if you are not busy already?''

Hopefully, this is the help she meant, if she meant for me to help her that is. The look in her eyes told me it was.

_What?!?! Damn that Cullen!! No…no way was he going to steal my girl from me! I'll just take her out anyway. There is no way that he needs help with his essay! Immortals are the smartest so really he just wants her for himself! I saw her first, she is mine!!!!_

Mike is really starting to get on my nerves, what if I really did need help?

''Umm…well….I Ahh…don't see why not.'' wow!! A stuttering Bella. Never thought I'd see that one. Good, now I just need Mike to piss off and she'll be fine.

''I thought all Immortals were supposed to be really smart?! Guess you're the exception Cullen. Ha. Imagine that. A dumb Immortal! So anyway Bella, about Friday…I'll pick you up at half eight. See you.''

Damn that vile Newton!! Walking off as if she has no choice but to go. Well I guess she doesn't now since he doesn't understand the concept of the word NO! I'm probably sending him death glares by now.

''Well…err Edward…thanks for trying to help, guess I'm stuck with him on Friday unless you have any other ideas besides pretending you need help with English''

Well that's better. She hardly stuttered then. I can tell that she really doesn't want to go on Friday, so I guess I'm going to have to do something about it. Out of my peripheral vision, I can see she's looking at me. Maybe she can tell that I'm sending the back of Newton's head this look because I really don't want her to go. I'm turning into such a human, its embarrassing for me.

I've got to get away from her before I do anything else. I need a clear head if I am to think of a way of saving Bella from Friday. Now I just need a quiet area where these bloody voices wont bother me!

''Well, I Ahh….I got to go. See you in Biology Bella.'' And with that, I walked off. I really didn't want to, but her blood was getting to me, plus, I could hear Emmett and Rosalie shouting at me from across the parking lot.

_What was he doing with that human? I will never understand men! Not even the Immortal ones! Where is my mirror? I swear if Emmett has messed up my hair I will castrate him without a second thought!! Actually…maybe not so much as that…_

_Wahoo look at Edward trying to get with the human brain box!! Well she's not bad looking for a human, but no one can come close to my Rosie! _

Great! I'm not looking forward to that conversation.

**Bella pov**

Classes went by slowly. Excruciatingly slow. When lunch time rolled around, I still hadn't figured out how to dodge this Friday with Mike. My body shuddered at the thought of having to go through with that torture.

Spotting Alice and Jasper at the table, I grabbed my lunch and went to sit down. ''Bella, what's got you so moody?'' Ahh Jasper, the ever so clever empathic one, got to love that power. ''Jazz, Bella is just pissed because Mike is not taking no for an answer this time, and is just going to show up at the end of her shift, and take her to see that new cheesy romance film whilst trying to suck her face off!'' .I think I'm going to throw up! Having a psychic best friend is unbelievably useful with things like this!

I leant my head on my arms on the table. Maybe something will happen, change the outcome of Friday for the better? But, knowing my luck, nothing will. Looking up, I notice Alice staring into space. Ahh! I learnt very early that this happens when she's having a vision. I crossed my fingers, praying it's something good.

Electricity started to shoot through me. Edward! He is the only one to ignite that feeling in me. Looking up, I saw him. He was sat with Emmett and Rosalie. They looked liked they were having an intense discussion about something. As if he knew where I was, he turned an stared at me, using the full force of his crimson eyes making me blush and look down at my lap in embarrassment.

I heard Alice take a breath. ''Looks like your going to be safe. I see Mike coming down with the flu. He'll start getting ill tomorrow and wont be in after that till next Tuesday.''

Oh thank what ever god there is out there!! I'm saved from a dreadful night of having to fend him off!

I finished my lunch and said goodbye to Alice and Jasper, and made my way to biology. Taking my seat, I took out all the necessary crap out my bag just as Edward came through the door. Instantly, my body started to react. How can I react this way so easily? And because of a Dark Immortal at that? If he didn't drink human blood, then I would be more than welcoming to the feelings he ignites in me, but alas, I can't find it in me to care. I know he will never change, so why dread on that fact?

**Edward pov**

Wonderful! Absolutely, bloody marvellous! I just spent my first two lessons getting my internal ass kicked by Rosalie and Emmett! Jesus Christ, it's not like I've done anything!! Seriously, I feel a headache coming along because of those two.

As the bell rang for lunch, I got up to pack my stuff away. Just as I was about done, Jessica came over.

''Um yeah, like hi Edward. Listen like, I was like wondering, if you wanted to like, you know, go out with me like, on Friday? I mean your totally hot and so like yeah, we would be awesome together. don't you like, think?'' _That'll show Bella!! How dare she steal Mike away from me!? Well at least now I can have something that she wants ha-ha!!_

Great! How to let her down gently?… fuck it! ''Jessica, listen, you seem like a nice person and all, but your just not my type. And besides, it would never work out, what with you being mortal, growing old and dieing. It just wouldn't work, I'm sorry.'' Yeah right, me sorry? Not at this moment no.

She looked shocked! Wow! I guess no one has ever turned her down before, thoughts going through her head tell me my assumption was right.

Waking into the cafeteria, my senses were assaulted by the only scent that could make my dead heart stutter. Looking around the room, I saw her sitting with two vampires. By their thoughts, I can tell that the female, Alice is her best friend, an also psychic. The male, Jasper, is Alice's mate, and newly turned to the Light Immortals.

I went to the table Emmett and Rosalie had occupied and sat next to them. They were more involved with each other than me, so I took that as a good thing that they weren't going to kill me over the whole liking a human thing.

Feeling someone's eyes on me, I turned and looked fully into the eyes of Bella, resulting in her looking away and blushing that wonderful colour that I have learnt to love so much.

Bored, I used my gift to see what was going on in the trivial minds of my peers, until one caught my undivided attention!

_Looks like your going to be safe. I see Mike coming down with the flu. He'll start getting ill tomorrow and wont be in after that till next Tuesday._

Yes!! That is the best news ever! I replayed her vision in my head. If I was still at home, I would probably be doing a happy dance right about now, regardless of how cheesy it would be.

As the bell signalled the end of lunch, I got up from my seat to make my to my locker. But, unlucky for me, it would not be so easy.

''So Edward, how is it going with your human toy? Is she still alive is more to the point?'' _Why a pathetic human? If he wanted a quick fuck so badly then I know a few single vamps looking for a quick one. He really is a strange one!! _

''Rosalie, for your information, I haven't even spoken to her outside of school. I barely even talk to any of the humans here, so drop it!!''

Before her or Emmett can make another comment, I leave for my locker. Getting my books out I make my way to biology.

A plan soon formed in my head about Friday night. With Newton out of the picture, I can make a move. Maybe go by her house, a just watch her for a while? Hmm? Not too sure about that, seems like a stalker would do that.

The second I step through the door, my eyes lock on hers. My decision made. Friday, I will be there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella pov**

The week went fast, what with no interruptions from Mike. Seriously though, I wouldn't wish the flu on anyone, but I've got to be honest, I couldn't be happier to not have the retriever following me every where.

Today is Friday, the start of the weekend which I am grateful for. This week has been interesting to say the lest. My father received a letter from the council (the council is made up of one off each clan of immortals), he is to become an immortal since he is the best Chief of police they have seen in centuries.

He is to be turned in two weeks time. I am happy for my father, but a whole year without him whilst he learns control, I don't think I could, but it's his decision, not mine.

Another interesting thing happened this week, well not really as it happens most weeks, but Alice just had to drag me shopping. And you want to guess what store we went to? Victoria secret! She had me try on and buy piles and piles of lingerie!! Saying something about getting the right one to do the trick.

No idea what she was on about there. I looked to Jasper to see if he knew, he just shrugged, and asked Alice to try on something he found.

I don't need to tell you what they did with that now do I?

Right now, I'm re-trying one of the pieces of underwear Alice made me get. It's a pale blue push up bra with matching panties. I had the panties on, when I realised that I left the bra in my room. Charlie wasn't home yet. He was at a meeting with the council about his change. So I left the bathroom and went to my room.

I saw the bra lying on my dresser opposite my window. As I went to pick it up, I saw through the reflection in the mirror a flash. There sitting in the tree outside my window, was Edward Cullen.

Looking straight at him, knowing that he's watching me for some strange reason, I'm not freaking out. I know I should probably run to cover my self up and scream profanities at him, but I just can't.

Leaving the bra where it is, I drape an arm over my self and turn around. Keeping eye contact with him, I go and open my window. Knowing full well that he can hear me, I turn around walking back to my dresser and said ''Are going to come in then?''

Still looking at him through the reflection of the mirror, I watched him enter my room as I placed bra to cover myself with.

''Do the clasp for me?'' I asked him, while keeping eye contact with him through the mirror.

He walks up to me slowly, and stands behind me. Slowly, he placed his hands on my hips, and slowly trailed his hands up my spine, and over my shoulders, leaving a fiery trail in it's path. Fixing the clasp together, his hands trailed again down my spine, where they rested back on my hips.

Turning towards him, I rest my hands on top of his. I stared into his crimson eyes. Surely, I should be worried about having a boy in my room, especially a Dark Immortal who creates weird and wonderful feelings to coarse through my body, and especially since I'm in nothing but my underwear!

Taking my bottom lip between my teeth, I continue to gaze at him. His eyes, red as blood, and yet, so….expressive. Just from looking into his eyes, I could see so many emotions swirling there, longing, fear, determination, and love? Ha-ha, I must be loosing it! The day a Dark Immortal falls for a human, namely me, is the day when my mother Renee acts her age, and not 20 years her junior.

''Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself, and I just can not allow that.'' the minute he finished that sentence, he kissed me.

**Edwards pov**

This week has been quick, even for us vampires. That vile Newton boy took ill with flu. Ha-ha! Stupid petulant boy!! Since he has been gone, I have been able to watch Bella through the minds of others, which to be honest is a much better way then through Newton's vile mind.

Today is now Friday, and during this week, I have learned from my father that Chief Swan will be turned into a vampire. As my father is a well known Doctor, he will be present at the turning at the counsels request.

Another interesting thing occurred this week, my Bella's little pixie-like friend Alice has been thinking about taking Bella lingerie shopping. Plus I see due to her gift of foresight, that at some point, I will be with Bella. I don't know when, or how, but I'll be damned if it doesn't. I'll do anything to ensure that she is mine.

And that leads us as to why I am now running to Bella's house. There is a tree just outside her bedroom window. I jumped and landed on the protruding branch in a flash, and hold my breath. Right there! Staring right me from the reflection in the mirror, is Bella.

I think I'm having an image overload. She's only in a pair of pale blue panties!! Fuck me!! Actually, that seems to be a great idea!! I can just imagine what she would feel like writhing beneath me….

Ok!!! Got a tad carried away there, now where was I? oh yeah!

Draping one arm to cover her amazing breasts, she turns and comes to the window. Just as she opens the window, she turns from me and says ''Are going to come in then?''

Watching her watching me through the mirrors reflection, I walk up to her as she places her bra on her shoulders. ''Do the clasp for me?''

I walk up to her slowly, and stand behind her. I slowly, place my hands on her hips, and slowly trailed my hands up her spine, and over her shoulders, leaving a fiery trail in it's path. Fixing the clasp together, my hands trailed again down her spine, where they rested back on her hips.

Turning towards me, she rest her hands on top of mine. She stares into my crimson eyes. Surely, she should be worried about having a boy in her room, especially a Dark Immortal, and especially since she's in nothing but her underwear!

Taking her bottom lip between her teeth, she continues to gaze at me. Trying to show her through my eyes, how I feel about her, hoping that she won't run away

''Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself, and I just can not allow that.'' the minute I finished that sentence, I kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

For both of them, this was their first kiss. Hard and cold, on soft and warm created a thrum of electricity to charge through them. As the kiss got more heated, Edward picked Bella up, and laid her down on the bed, hovering over her. After a while, remembering that she is still in only her underwear, he places her under the blanket without removing his lips from hers, and takes his place once again on top of her.

Neither of them has ever felt this type of intensity before, except with each other. This had just further proved to Edward, that Bella was meant to be his for eternity!

Bella new that he was hers, as much as she was his, he evoked feelings in her that had never before been thought of. She had never felt this safe, this wanted, by anyone.

Not feeling close enough, she wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms tightened around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He could tell what she wanted to do, and allowed her to pull him to her. He wrapped his arms around her own waist as he also pulled her to his own body.

Wrapped around each other, they continued kissing, touching, and breathing each other in. Never wanting to part from the other, but knowing that Bella needed to breathe, they released the others mouth, par from Edward, who trailed kisses down her neck, never having enough of her.

Breathing ragged, Bella rasped out the only thing that came to mind, knowing that what she said, was right. ''Edward...I...love you!'', as if he had been burned, he stopped his ministrations, and looked deep into her soulful eyes, the eyes that told him all he needed to know regarding her feelings! What he saw there was nothing but truth behind her statement!

Knowing this, he was more than certain that his own declaration would be very well received.

''I love you to! Since the moment I first laid eyes on you, you were mine!''

More than enthused with his own declaration of love, they resumed kissing each other. Breaths intermingling. Hers hot where his was cold. But neither of them cared, for they each had only one thing in mind…..'MINE'.

As Edward noted the alarm clock stated that is was well after midnight, he eased himself off of his Bella (very reluctantly if you must know!), placing a few lingering chaste kisses on her soft, pillow like lips, and lay on his side next to her on her bed.

They both knew what was to come the day after at school. As he was Dark Vampire, and she, a human, it would cause a disturbance of the peace that the town been able to maintain for centuries, regarding human, and vampire alike.

After talking about what they thought they should do, they exchanged numbers, curled up next to each other, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, filled with their dreams of the future together. One where they could be together and happy, with a family of their own.

Silently, Edward and Bella both vowed that nothing would keep them apart, as now they have found each other, they couldn't imagine how they would survive without the other as even the mere thought made their hearts ache unbearably.

The blaring of an alarm awoke them both the next morning. Smiling sheepishly at the other, they shared small , lingering kisses as their way of saying good morning.

As Bella arose from the bed, she contemplated the ache that the small distance had caused in her heart. Edward, feeling the same ache, didn't want to push Bella's comfort zone, so stayed in his spot on the bed.

''Edward, please….I just…please….'' understanding what Bella was trying to say, but just couldn't, Edward got up from the bed, and wrapped his arms around her. They both knew that the moment they shared now, would be all they would have for the rest of the day, as they couldn't let anyone find out about them, at least not yet.

After getting ready for the day ahead, Bella pulled Edward back before he could leave, crushing her lips to his in an attempt to ingrain in her memory the way they felt.

Edward vowed that he would somehow get to be with the her at some point during the day. He continued to kiss her as he planned on how he could get some time with her. Not wanting to leave her, but knowing it was a must before they were discovered, he removed himself, albeit reluctantly from her lips.

Looking into her eyes, he wanted to leave her something that would remind her that he belonged to her and no-one else.

Checking the time, he knew that if he left now, and fast, he would be able to give her something when he saw her again at school.

One more lingering kiss to her forehead, one more hug of her body, one more look into her deep, soulful eyes, one more I love you spoken between them, and he was off before the ache in his chest grew.

Watching as he left quickly, Bella clutched at her chest. The ache was growing. All consuming the further away he was. Although she knew he would find a way to her during school, it still didn't help quench the ache.

Waking up in his arms was the most amazing thing to ever happen to her. The love she felt from him, and for him was almost like she was about to implode as there was just so much of it surrounding her that she could do nothing but bask in its glory.

Later on, when they had both gotten to school, they had made it a point of only acknowledging each other with subtle glances and secret smiles throughout the day when they knew no one was looking as they had yet to be able to find the time and place, away from wandering eyes to be together. The only reprieve would be that they were lab partners in biology, where no one would question the pair talking as it was part of the class to talk to your partner.

Edward had spent the better part of his morning nervously hoping that the gift in his pocket would be well received by Bella. Knowing that she despised having money spent on her, as he learned last night, he was hopeful that an antique would fair better than any store bought item, for in his pocket, safely placed in a small box, was an 1918 white gold, bracelet, encrusted with small diamonds, and one in the shape of a heart, no bigger than a small marble.

This was a gift from his grandmother, who had told him to only give it to the one who's heart belonged to him, and who owned his in returned. She was the one who told him that it was possible to have a human mate, but because it was so rare, that the council had decreed it forbidden, for fear of enraging the true mate of the pursuer.

At that moment, he missed his grandmother more than anything, and would love nothing more than to introduce her to his mate….his Bella. He was on his way to biology thinking up ways to take her away for a few days, just the two of them alone, when the perfect idea came into his head.

Sitting down in his seat, he couldn't wait to put his plan into action. He only hoped that there would be no repercussions, and that Bella would appreciate all the planning it will take.

The moment Bella sat down, Edwards hand made its way to her knee, rubbing circles with his thumb, which sent shock waves through both of their touching limbs, spreading through the rest of their bodies.

Somewhere else in the school, Alice had a vision. One of love and happiness. Bella and the new student, Edward would be blissfully happy when this vision would come true. Alice, although understandably wary of the Dark Immortal, knew that her best friend was meant for him, and that he was so lost in her, that soon he will make the choice to become an animal drinker.

Squealing with happiness, Alice plans for a shopping trip that will ensure that Bella would have everything she would need for this time away with Edward.

By the end of the week, Edwards plans have worked out to his liking. As Bella's father is still with the council for his change, and his restraint training, Bella doesn't have a reason to stay home during the weekend, also, his parents are away for one of their many vacations that they like to take.

Bella endured another one of Alice's random shopping sprees after school on Wednesday. Time that could have been spent cuddled up on her bed with Edward, just like they did every other day. Sighing, she looked down onto her wrist, that adorned the bracelet that Edward had given to her on Monday. She didn't want to accept it at first, but after he reassured her that it was an heirloom, she had no other reason not to.

When Edward suggested that they have a weekend away, she was hesitant, but she honestly had no reason to not go. The more she thought about it, the more excited she got. A whole weekend with Edward. Uninterrupted. He suggested getting her her own room if she was uncomfortable sharing with him.

She quickly dispelled the idea by forcefully kissing him, and rendering him speechless when she straddled him on her bed the night he suggested it.

Her bag packed, and waiting at the door for when Edward cm to get her, Bella made one last check around the house. Laundry done and put away, no dishes left in the sink. All windows and doors, par the front one, locked and bolted.

Just as she had done one last check, there was a knock on the door. Excited, Bella ran to open the door, eager to see Edward, after what felt like too many hours away from him. But instead, was met with the blinding smile of Jacob Black.

''Hey Bella, heard your dad was taken for changing. Thought you might like some company whilst he was away'' he said, with one arm scratching the back of his neck.

Wow! Awkward! Bella was anxious for him to go, but didn't want to seem rude, as he was her friend.

''Listen Jake, that sounds really good, but, erm….Alice is taking me away this weekend to her cabin up in Alaska, maybe next time?'' please Alice, please for the love of all that's holy save me from this!

Not two minutes later, Alice shows up, completely ignoring Jacob (they never got along!) and dragged Bella's bag out the house and into the boot of her car. Suddenly she turned to Bella, and looked to Jacob with a disgruntled look on her face.

''Jacob. Now Bella, I hope your ready because I would hate for us to be late on starting our trip! I mean we have to make a stop off at the _gas station_ on the way so that you can get some food and drinks or the journey. Hurry up and lock the door!''

Picking up on what Alice was subtly telling her, Bella said goodbye to a disappointed looking Jacob, lock her the door, and ran to the car, climbing into the passenger seat, looked at Alice, and off they went.

**Edward pov**

I'm getting ready to go and pick up the most important person of my life. My Bella. I have been able to get us a weekend away down the east coast. hopefully, we wont be disturbed. Just as I was ready to leave, my phone buzzed. Alerting me that I have a knew message.

**Change of plan. Pick me up at the gas station. Alice had to come save me! Will explain later. Cant wait for this weekend. Love you! Xx.**

Ok. Guess I'm filling the tank earlier than expected. I wonder what Alice had to save her from? Oh well. I'm sure she'll tell me when I see her. Sending her a quick text letting her know I'm on my way, and I'm off.

This weekend is going to be amazing.

After picking her up, we make our way down to the east coast. I had managed to book the best b&b that they had, with the best view. Nothings to good for my love.

When we get there, I carry Bella up the check in desk, and refuse to put her down until we get to our room. Giggling, Bella demands I put her down, but of course I ignore her attempts at punching my back, and hitting my ass. I hope she doesn't hurt herself on my marble skin!

Depositing her on the bed, I look around the room. Floor to ceiling windows overlooking the beach, where the sun is just beginning to set, casting a golden glow on her skin.

I watch her as she walks over to me. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she softly kisses my lips. Son, the soft kisses turn desperate, passionate, and I'm losing myself to the sensation of her mouth, tongue, her!

Picking her up, I wrap her legs around my waist, quickly making my way to the bed, and lay her down with me on top of her. Our arousal permitting the air. Smells so good!

I grind my hard cock into her pussy. Wishing there were no barriers between us, but we were not yet ready to take that step.

Hours go by (well, it feels like hours), before we stop to the sound of Bella's stomach grumbling with hunger.

''Shit! I'm sorry. Lets get you some room service. Order whatever you want.'' I handed her the menu.

''don't worry Edward. I forgot to. Everything disappears when I kiss you so don't worry about it ok? Pass me the phone, I'm starving!.''

Twenty minutes later, her dinner arrived, whilst I retrieved a blood pack from my bag.

I can't help but watch hr. she is everything to me. If I ever lost her, I think I would die! Learning so much bout just makes me want to learn more!

Does she like working at the chocolate shop and at Newton's? I know its so she can pay for college, but she should know that what is mine is hers! I would happily pay for her tuition if that is what she desires!

Wait a minute…if I paid for her to go to college….she wont be happy with me! I know she doesn't like the thought of me paying for anything, I'm lucky she didn't cut my balls off for this weekend!

But I really want to be able to do things like this for her. Damn stubborn woman!

God damn I love her. Stubbornness and all!

Its really weird, but the way that her mouth moves whilst chewing her food is really turning me on! But then anything she does turns me on. it's a nightmare at school when I can't even touch her and having to wait till I get home to sort myself out!

After she had finished her dinner, she looks at me with this sly, innocent look. I'm not to sure, but I don't think it's a good thing. She picks up her bag, and goes into the bathroom.

Hmm…..ok…I'll just turn the telly on then? Yep ok!

Ten monotonous minutes later, and Bella finally emerges from the bathroom.

I think my jaw hit the floor, and that possibly my IQ drop a few points, for standing in front of me, in nothing but a pair of dark blue panties, is none other then Bella. Slowly, she saunters her way over to me, and I notice the extra sway to her hips. Yes, I look at her ass a lot. Don't judge me! Its an amazing ass!


End file.
